Happily Ever After!
by Ocean of Dawn
Summary: TEZUKA X RYOMA. A new chapter finally. I apologize for those who waited so long for this. You notice the rating change right HINTS What happens in Ryoma's room? Read to find out, what are you waiting for?
1. Prologue

Let's get married!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Captain."  
  
"Echizen."  
  
Ryoma was speechless and utterly shocked to see Tezuka sitting in front of him. He was supposed to be here (Seaside Bistro) to see his father's new wife and his soon-to-be stepmother. He had heard from his father, his soon-to-be stepmother had children of her own but, Tezuka as his brother; sounded impossible to him.  
  
Tezuka was quiet, but was as shocked as Ryoma nevertheless. The same thing was going on in his mind: Echizen, my stepbrother. This never seemed impossible to me.  
  
"Oh! You know my son!" exclaimed Tezuka Mai - Tezuka's mother. "This will be easy. I was worried how to bring you boys together."  
  
"Don't worry darling. They will get along fine," said Echizen Nanjiroh in a whispery voice while clasping his future wife's hand lovingly, and then sighed. "It seems just like a dream to be able to marry you. The days before us will be bathed in honey. My love!"  
  
"I promise you that. Our marriage will only be a bliss!" she clasped his hand with hers tightly and the two of them were in a world of their own.  
  
"Ahem. Sorry for interrupting but you haven't finished your introduction yet."  
  
"Sorry, Haruka. We were too absorbed, how embarrassing!" Tezuka Mai covered her face with her hands dramatically. She then placed her hands on the shoulders of a girl sitting next to her. The girl had the same hair and eye colour as Tezuka but bear no resemblance to him, mostly because she had an air of gentleness around her. "This is my eldest child: Haruka."  
  
"There's nothing to be embarrassed of right, Harumi?" asked Echizen Nanjiroh to a girl who looked as old as Ryoma. She was sitting next to Haruka therefore she was sitting between Haruka and Tezuka.  
  
Harumi nodded.  
  
"This is my youngest daughter: Harumi. I had another daughter, she's my second child. Her name is Haruya."  
  
"Say, where's Haruya," asked Echizen Nanjiroh, looking around.  
  
"She said she wanted to buy a present for Ryoma. She should be here soon," answered Haruka. She turned her attention to Ryoma. "You don't mind me calling you by the name, do you?"  
  
"Uh.no, no." He assured her. He had been in a daze ever since he saw Tezuka so it took him a moment to digest what Haruka had asked.  
  
"Aww, how cute!" Ryoma heard a shrill cry behind him but before he could turn around and see who it was, he was pulled into a crushing and rather suffocating embrace.  
  
"Haruya, you are late," said Mai disapprovingly.  
  
"Sorry. Hi, I'm Haruya, little brother."  
  
This marked the end of the introduction. 


	2. Note: Pls read before proceeding

Note: Please read this before proceeding  
  
I made some alterations for the characters' background settings. Such as for Ryoma, in the original Anime, he had a mother and a relative whose name was Nanako but in my story they don't exist and Ryoma's mother died when he's very young. The only thing I kept from his original background setting was his cat: Kanabi.  
  
I made a boo-boo in chappie one:  
  
Tezuka was quiet, but was as shocked as Ryoma nevertheless. The same thing was going on in his mind: Echizen, my stepbrother. This never seemed IMPOSSIBLE to me.  
  
Corrected:  
  
Tezuka was quiet, but was as shocked as Ryoma nevertheless. The same thing was going on in his mind: Echizen, my stepbrother. This never seemed POSSIBLE to me.  
  
The link for my uncensored version of the fic:  
  



	3. Day One: New house and family members

Day One - New house and family members  
  
Before Nanjiroh and Mai married, they bought a new house as their 'new nest', the name that Nanjiroh insisted. Right after their wedding, they told their children to move in first while they enjoy their honeymoon somewhere in Europe.  
  
"At last we're home. The supermarket is pretty far." Haruka let out a contented sigh as she dropped her grocery bags on the floor. "Wow, huge."  
  
"Yeah, real huge. I guess it'll be huge no matter how many times we look at it" complemented Haruya as she threw herself onto the couch and her hand dived straightaway for the phone beside her. "I'm calling the gals over for the open house party."  
  
"To say the truth I'd rather have the party another day after we sort out our things," said Haruka frowning and crossing her arms. "We have so little time to prepare."  
  
While they were walking back to their new house from the nearby supermarket just now buying their lunch, they met Inui who pushed his glasses with his finger and demanded to know who were the girls with Tezuka and why was Ryoma with them. After a series of explanation, Kikumaru who was with Inui suggested an open house party. They had to turn back to the supermarket to buy the things needed for the party.  
  
"You perfectionist!" cried Harumi dramatically, flapping both of her hands wildly. "Parties spell FUN, it's not something meant for perfection."  
  
"I'd like to have a PERFECT party," protested Haruka.  
  
"I'd like a PERFECTLY FUN party," giggled Haruya. "It's twelve and the guys are coming at three. The girls at two-thirty. We should start cooking now."  
  
Ryoma looked at his new sisters and smiled. According to his observation, Haruka - the eldest, only shared Tezuka's complexion, she was very gentle and loved to smile, while Haruya was the straightforward and daring type, rather aggressive but kind; and Harumi was the energetic and sometimes clueless little sister. He was rather worried when he knew that he was going to live with them, he was neither talkative nor outgoing, but they tried their best to make him feel at home, to get used to their company. Ryoma was grateful for their simple acts because he knew that they really welcomed him.  
  
However, up till now, Ryoma wasn't sure whether Tezuka was happy at how the things were now. He hadn't spoken to him ever since that time from the bistro and during school; they had rarely spoken to each other except for things concerning tennis. It wasn't considered as a decent conversation between two people who were going to live together.  
  
Ryoma stopped brooding and noticed that his stepsisters were already walking down the corridor; they were giggling about something with Haruya the loudest. He smiled contentedly, 'not bad having new family members. It had always been me and dad only.'  
  
Tezuka stared at the smile playing on the lips of Ryoma. He had MIXED feelings, he never disliked Ryoma, well; he was RATHER fond of him; just that he'll never show it or even tell anybody about it. He wasn't the expressive type, rather like a quiet observer. Like what he was doing now, he was quietly observing Ryoma, his silky hair, golden eyes and the rare smile on his face, instead of his usual arrogant smirk.  
  
Well, back to the mixed feelings part, somehow the idea of being Ryoma's older brother didn't please him; it was rather appalling to him, why, he didn't know. He continued his observation on Ryoma, who had now walked towards the window ledge. He sat down on the ledge and opened the window, letting the cool breeze in and onto his face.  
  
Suddenly; Ryoma gasped and bent over the window ledge; with his knees on the ledge and part of his body outside the window.  
  
"What happened?" asked Tezuka as he rushed towards Ryoma.  
  
"Look down, I saw a woman." He turned back to look at Tezuka.  
  
"Where?" Tezuka bent down and looked over Ryoma shoulder and down to where Ryoma was pointing and saw nobody. "I don't see anybody."  
  
"Well, she was there, outside the gate, wearing a red kimono." Ryoma straightened and his back hit Tezuka's chest softly. Ryoma blushed at the sudden intimation; lately, this had occurred to him every time he was near Tezuka.  
  
"I don't see anyone; maybe it's just your imagination. It's in the afternoon; nobody will be wearing a kimono. It's hot."  
  
"Maybe." Ryoma leaned forward to take a better look out the window; and to hide the blush on his cheeks. Over half of his body was now outside the window, he didn't notice the anxiety on Tezuka's face. Ryoma's stunt had scared the wits out of him.  
  
"I'm sure it is." Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist lifting him and stood him on the floor. "I'm sure it is and don't bent over the window. It's dangerous."  
  
"Oh." Ryoma stood there with his head bent low like a guilty child who was caught red-handed. He blushed again as he remembered the feeling of Tezuka's arms around his waist, he shook his head to brush off the thought.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Tezuka, noticing the blush on Ryoma's face.  
  
Ryoma nodded.  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen and see how they are doing," said Tezuka as he placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder pushing him softly forward.  
  
Ryoma blushed again and this time he felt a tingling sensation on his shoulder where Tezuka had placed his hand on. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked up at Tezuka and asked the one thing that had been troubling him. "Captain, how.do you, well, what do you think of me and my dad living together with you all?"  
  
Ryoma looked down immediately as if there was something interesting on the floor. He was afraid that the answer would be negative.  
  
Tezuka placed his hand on top of Ryoma's head and said, "Don't worry, I don't mind my mother remarrying and I don't dislike you."  
  
He then added silently to himself, 'Just that I don't like the idea of you being my brother.'  
  
Ryoma looked up. "Really?"  
  
"Really." Tezuka assured him with a smile. "What about you, what do you think of now."  
  
"I'm happy."  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
"Hey, hey, Haruya," whispered Harumi in a gossipy voice.  
  
"Yeah?" Haruya replied while she dropped the cut and peeled apples into the mixer. "I'm busy, can't you see."  
  
"It's bout Ryoma and Kunimitsu."  
  
"Okay, I'm free now," answered Haruya in an equally gossipy voice. "What bout them?"  
  
"I noticed Ryoma staring Kunimitsu with a blush."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just now when we are at the supermarket."  
  
"Say, just now after we paid at the cashier. Kunimitsu took the heavier grocery bags from Ryoma's hand instead of helping us," complained Haruya in an excited voice, accompanied by giggles.  
  
"Right! And you made him carry all the bags in your hands!" laughed Harumi.  
  
"Serves him for being unfair."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, both of you; are you here to cook or to talk," chided Haruka softly. "Hearing your conversation, I have a feeling that you are implying something. Please tell me I'm wrong."  
  
"We aren't implying anything," said Harumi, shaking her head.  
  
"Instead, we are STATING." Haruya added. "Stating that our brother has something for our new brother and vice versa."  
  
"Should I be praising your imagination or hit you both with the spatula to bring some sense into you," said Haruka, frowning. "Kunimitsu dated girls."  
  
"True love cares no gender," said Haruya. "Maybe we should try something to get them together."  
  
"Chocolates maybe, those are said to be aphrodisiac," suggested Harumi.  
  
"Stop, stop, stop. This conversation is getting crazy are you encouraging our brother to assault Ryoma," cried Haruka, utterly shocked.  
  
"Nope," said Haruya. "But I really do think they look cute together."  
  
Harumi nodded, agreeing.  
  
"Oh, god." Haruka moaned and prayed to whichever god who was listening to protect her brothers from their yaoi-fanatic sisters.  
  
Note: Sorry, real sorry, this chapter didn't seem to have any yaoi or 'real actions'. Don't worry! I promise you something in the next chapter or in the chapter after next. SOON there'll be, I promise!! 


	4. Day Two Part One: Party Time

Day Two - Part One: Party Time  
  
"Everybody, raise your hands high in the air and shout: Party's fun!" Haruya raised her right-hand in the air and shouted, "Party's fun."  
  
"Yeah! Party's fun." The girls who were the three sisters' friends raised their hands in the air and shouted. The only one from Seigaku who felt obliged to follow was Kikumaru who was always ready to have fun. The rest of the Seigaku Tennis Club members were too shy and awkward to react. They were dealing with girls from St. Clifford's Junior High and High School: the all-girls school which the students were well-known for their excellent academic performance, striking sports performances and lastly, beauty.  
  
They sat around the pool enjoying the drinks given out by Harumi.  
  
"You are that Tezuka Haruka," said Inui who pushed his glasses with his finger. His glasses were shinning eerily.  
  
"Pardon?" Haruka asked patiently. A drop of sweat appeared on her forehead showing that she was rather freaked out by Inui. Well, who wouldn't?  
  
Out of nowhere, Inui took out his usual notebook and flipped the pages in an incomparable speed, then he stopped somewhere in the middle. "Tezuka Haruka. Third-year student of St. Clifford's High School section; the president of the student committee and the captain of the tennis club. Your team won the national championship for girls last year. All matches won by 6-0." He turned the page again. "You are an all-rounder."  
  
Gasps from the Seigaku boys were heard.  
  
"You know a lot," said Haruya who came over and took a seat with them along with Harumi.  
  
"And you," Inui pointed at Haruya. "Second year in High-School and the vice captain of the tennis team; you have strong endurance and good attack moves but you are slightly weak at defence. You have a record of never losing a match for four years."  
  
More gasps.  
  
"Wow, you are a great info-man." Harumi clapped delightfully, she seemed delighted by everything. "What about me!"  
  
Inui pushed his glasses once more. "You are in the first year of Junior High and; is considered as the freshman with the most potential."  
  
"Thank You!"  
  
"What do you think of me? I'm in the team too," asked a red-haired girl.  
  
"Me, me!"  
  
"Me, first!"  
  
Soon, Inui was surrounded by girls. He seemed very pleased to share his comments on them.  
  
"Oishi-senpai, looks like the captain's from a family of tennis players." whispered Momoshiro to Oishi who was sitting next to him. "Right, right?"  
  
Momoshiro didn't notice Oishi was staring at Kikumaru who was busily chatting with the girls. He had a complicated look on his face, of course, Momoshiro didn't notice that too.  
  
"Oishi, are you Oishi Syuichiroh," asked Haruka.  
  
"I am, nice to meet you." Oishi put out his hand.  
  
"Glad to meet you too," Haruka leaned forward to shake his hand. "Thank you for taking care of my brother."  
  
Oishi blushed. "Well, Tezuka, I, I didn't do anything."  
  
"Anyway, you have been looking out for him. My big brother can be very stubborn sometimes," Harumi giggled, suddenly, the ribbon that was holding her hair fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh, no." She wailed. "I took half an hour to tie this. It's all gone." She looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you," said Oishi quickly as he took the ribbon from the floor and help her do her hair.  
  
~Five minutes later~  
  
"You are great! This looks just the same as before."  
  
"Wow!" cried Kawamura with awe.  
  
"How did you do it?" asked Momoshiro.  
  
"I had a little sister at home; I always help her tie her hair."  
  
"No wonder you are so motherly," teased Momoshiro.  
  
"Mmm, really?"  
  
~Splash~  
  
"Sorry, my hand slipped." Kikumaru had his trademark smile on his face which now looked suspiciously menacing. He had an emptied plastic cup in his hand which the contents were on Oishi's body.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Harumi as she took a tissue to wipe his face.  
  
"Thank you," said Oishi as he took the tissue from her hand. Their hands touched, but barely, still Kikumaru noticed. His smile widened until it looked rather strained. His trademark smile suddenly became the scariest thing ever appeared on his face. "I think I'm going home. I'm feeling rather UNWELL."  
  
He turned around and started walking. "Bye, have my share of fun."  
  
"Kikumaru, wait, are you okay? Let me bring you to a doctor." Oishi got up immediately, not bothering to wipe the water from his face. "Slow down."  
  
Kikumaru continued walking, increasing his pace.  
  
Fuji turned his eyes away from the disappearing pair and sighed.  
  
"Sometimes, people are just so blind; they don't know what's going on," said Haruya.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, who were you looking at then?" Said Haruya meaningfully. "Hey, you are that tennis prodigy. Hi, I'm Haruya."  
  
"Hi, I'm Fuji Shusuke." He put out his hand.  
  
"No need to be so formal! Give me a five." She put up her right-hand and straightened her palm.  
  
"Uh, okay." He slapped her palm.  
  
"Say, where's that brother of mine and Ryoma?"  
  
"Uh, look that way," said Fuji, pointing to his right.  
  
Tezuka looked around him searching for Ryoma. He was worrying unnecessarily but, the thought of Ryoma being drowned by a wave of overly-friendly girls was slowly driving him insane. He himself barely escaped their assault. The girls tried their best to hit on him despite the age difference.  
  
"You are so cute!"  
  
He heard a shrill cry and looked to his right. Much to his alarm, a girl pressed her lips against Ryoma's cheek. She then proceeded with a tight hug. She rocked Ryoma in her arms as if he was her teddy bear.  
  
Ryoma had a desperate and anguish look on his face.  
  
Anger was blooming inside of Tezuka as he stormed to their direction. Ryoma caught his eyes and mouthed the words, "Help me." This was unnecessary because Tezuka already had this intention, strongly.  
  
"Echizen."  
  
The girl let go of Ryoma and stared at Tezuka. The message was written clearly on her forehead: God, he's another hot one.  
  
Tezuka took this opportunity to grab Ryoma's wrist and together they walked away from that girl.  
  
They stopped after they made sure they were alone at one corner of the pool and safely away from those feverish girls.  
  
"Look up." Tezuka tilted Ryoma's chin upwards and used his sleeve to wipe his cheek, the side where the girl kissed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There's lipstick mark on your cheek," said Tezuka tonelessly. Of course he was lying.  
  
"Eww, really!" Ryoma winced and immediately used the back of his hand to wipe his cheek roughly.  
  
"Enough, enough." Tezuka took hold of his wrist to stop him from hurting himself. He moved Ryoma's hand away from his face and inspected the skin beneath, it was slightly red. "Don't worry, it's all gone."  
  
"You sure?" asked Ryoma worriedly.  
  
"Yes." Tezuka used his thumb to graze Ryoma's cheek softly. "It hurts."  
  
"No, it's not painful. Are you sure it's all gone?"  
  
Actually what Tezuka meant was: It hurts to see you hurt yourself.  
  
Tezuka felt rather shocked by what he felt. A frown appeared on his face as he tried to calm himself and find a reason for his inappropriate behaviour.  
  
"Captain, are you okay?"  
  
Tezuka nodded. He found himself still holding Ryoma's hand and it felt right. His frown deepened.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Ryoma. He was starting to get worried. Tezuka looked as if the world was going to end. "Senpai said it's not good to frown so much."  
  
"Which Senpai?"  
  
"Momoshiro-senpai."  
  
"You are on very good terms with him?"  
  
Ryoma thought for a while. "Considered as a friend. Last time, he picks me up and we'll go to school together every morning on his bike."  
  
"A friend," repeated Tezuka softly, his usually monotone voice sounded a little cold. "Let's go to where Haruka and the others are." He pulled Ryoma along.  
  
No matter how insensitive Ryoma was, he could feel that Tezuka was angry but he didn't know why, and resolved to not asking.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho." Fuji who had seen what was going on between Tezuka and Ryoma started to laugh softly. "Maybe you are right. People are blind sometimes."  
  
"I said so," replied Haruya. "Wonder what made Tezuka so angry?"  
  
"Do you want to know?"  
  
"Of course," answered Haruya. "You know?"  
  
"Ho, ho, ho. I know lip-language."  
Sunimase for the late updates, I've started school and I'm really busy!!  
  
Because this chapter is too long, I have divided it into two parts.  
  
Thank You for everybody who had reviewed, or read this fic. I hope that there'll be more Tezuka/Ryoma fics around. If you know where to find them, please tell me in the review. I can read Chinese and Enlish.  
  
Lastly, Please review. Reviews motivate me to keep writing.  
  
ACTIONS, there'll be, soon, you have to be patient. You hentais!! 


	5. Day Two Part Two: The Story Behind The ...

Note: I made a mistake; Ryoma's cat's name was Karupin instead of kanabi.  
  
Day Two - Part Two: The Story Behind The House  
  
"Ryoma, where did you go?" asked Momoshiro as he patted Ryoma's head a couple of times.  
  
"Nowhere." Ryoma sat down beside Momoshiro or at least he tried to. He felt a tight grip on his wrist. He looked up at Tezuka questioningly.  
  
"I don't think that's a good place to sit."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think that's not a good place to sit." Though sounded monotone, Tezuka's voice was slightly higher, and several degrees lower than usual.  
  
"That's why I asked why." Ryoma didn't notice the change of his voice. When he found out something was deadly wrong, it was too late, the atmosphere around them tensed and became rather suffocating. Ryoma felt the grip on his hand tightened and was painful. He grimaced.  
  
Everything went quiet, even the people around them who were chit- chatting, drinking, fooling around stopped and stared at Tezuka and Ryoma.  
  
"Ouch!" cried Harumi suddenly. She bent over, clutching her stomach.  
  
"What happened?" asked Haruka worriedly.  
  
"Excuse me; I need to go back inside for a while." She got up, still clutching her stomach.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Haruka, standing up.  
  
"No need, she'll be fine." Haruya caught her sister's hand to stop her from going.  
  
"But."  
  
"She'll be fine." Haruya insisted, winking.  
  
"Okay, be back quick." Haruka got the hint and sat back down. She then patted the chair next to her. "Harumi's inside, Ryoma, why don't you sit down here first. Haruya, pull another chair over for Kunimitsu, thank you."  
  
Tezuka let go of Ryoma and almost immediately, the tension around them dissolved.  
  
"Let's continue; what we were talking about. Mayu?" Haruka asked as she shot a brief glance at Ryoma. She frowned when she saw the effect of Tezuka's tight grip visible on Ryoma's wrist.  
  
"Hey, Haruka, did you hear what I asked?" The girl whose name was Mayu pouted at her distraction.  
  
"Sorry, pardon me, could you repeat?"  
  
"I asked why your parents bought this house."  
  
"Probably because of its low price, excluding all the renovations, decorations and so on, this lot was bought at an unbelievable low price."  
  
Mayu's expression darkened, "Do you know the story behind this house?"  
  
Suddenly, a gust of cold air blew past them, increasing the eeriness of the atmosphere. The sudden darkening sky wasn't helping either.  
  
"This place was haunted," Another girl whose name was Ai, started in a low voice. "This place was left vacant for such a long time before your parents bought it, because a ghost occupied it."  
  
"My mother said this place was pretty rundown at first." Haruka stated calmly.  
  
"Do you know the story?" Ai asked again. She was practically howling.  
  
"Tell me, tell me!" cried Haruya excitedly.  
  
"It was said that about forty years ago, this place was owned by a wealthy family. One day, the mistress of the house lost her ring and insisted a particular maid stole it. The maid denied and said that she was accused. The mistress ordered people to beat her up and practically forced her to admit. After the maid admitted that she had stolen the ring. She was thrown into the storeroom as punishment."  
  
Ai stopped suddenly.  
  
"Don't be such a cliff-hanger!" Somebody complained.  
  
"The second day, the maid was found dead due to serious internal injuries."  
  
Everybody became quiet.  
  
"That's not the end," Ai informed, "Since then, in the middle of the night people can hear the frantic cry of the ghost which was the maid searching for the ring. Which sounded: the ring, the ring, I must find the ring, I am accused." Ai ended with a howl.  
  
"So, anything like this happen to you all?" asked Inui as he took out his notebook.  
  
"Well, actually this was the first day we are here in this house," said Haruya.  
  
Ai sighed and patted her shoulder. "Bless you."  
  
"That's absurd, no proof stating that what you said is real," snorted Harumi.  
  
Nobody noticed the paling face of Ryoma or the clutching of his hands together. Nobody seemed to know that he disliked horror stories and anything regarding to the spiritual realm.  
  
~During the night~  
  
~Bathroom~  
  
Ryoma sank into the tub and sighed contentedly. He raised his hand to brush away a strand of hair from his eyes and noticed the red marks on his right wrist. He felt afraid all of a sudden, he didn't know what provoked Tezuka to hurt him. Though it wasn't serious, he could still feel the pain linger around his wrist, at least mentally it did.  
  
Even after he confronted Tezuka and had Tezuka said that he didn't dislike him, he still wasn't really convinced. And after that incident just now, he found Tezuka strangely moody, his suspicion grew.  
  
His suspicion of Tezuka disliking him.  
  
He felt a piercing pain in his heart. He placed his hand on the left side of his chest and stayed in the tub with that position, feeling an unknown depression.  
  
"Ryoma, Ryoma are you okay?" Haruka knocked on the door. "It's been nearly an hour, are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, sorry," said Ryoma as he got up quickly, and took a towel which was hanging on the wall to dry his body.  
  
"Do you want any supper?" asked Haruka.  
  
"No thanks," replied Ryoma.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"I hate that Ai Tomosaka, how could she!"  
  
After Ryoma got dressed and came out from his room, he heard Haruya screaming in the living room. When he entered the living room, he saw Haruya standing in the middle, her right fist swinging in the air and she was clutching a piece of paper in her left hand.  
  
"Calm down," cooed Haruka while reading a book. "You know her style, she likes to terrorize people and that's her one and only hobby."  
  
"But, but, need she go through such difficulty to inform us the truth and scare the wits out of us? I have to call her back!" With this, she stormed out of the living room.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ryoma as he sat down on one couch.  
  
"Oh, Ryoma, well, it's about this house," said Haruka.  
  
"What about it?" he had a bad feeling.  
  
"Well, you see, just now, I wonder you remember her or not, that girl who told us the ghost story just now."  
  
Ryoma nodded.  
  
"She just sent Haruya an e-mail, which was a cutting from a newspaper, sometime after the Second World War. It was an article about a girl had a lover who went to the war but never came back; nobody knew whether he had died or not. Then, the girl's father tried to force her to marry another man. The night before the marriage, she hanged herself. And before she hanged herself, she cut her wrists, both of them. So, the next morning when they found her, she was dripping blood, wearing a red kimono."  
  
"Red kimono? Died in this house?" Ryoma's voice choked. He remembered the woman he saw this morning outside the gate.  
  
"Yes, are you okay, did that story frighten you?" asked Haruka worriedly. "Don't worry about it, even if somebody died in this house, doesn't mean that this place is haunted."  
  
Ryoma shook his head; his face paled and voice slightly trembling, "I think I'll go to bed." He got up immediately and didn't even stop to pat Karupin who came to nuzzle its master's leg.  
  
~In the middle of that night~  
  
Ryoma didn't fall asleep after he returned to his room; instead, he spent his time, covered from top to toe with his blanket, imagining all sort of monsters and ghosts. If Ryoma had any weakness, that would be ghosts and imaginary monsters.  
  
Suddenly, he felt thirsty, he spent fifteen minutes to debate with himself whether he would or would not go out into the dark for a cup of water. He would, he decided, for the thirst was becoming unbearable.  
  
He got up and went for the door; he opened a small gap and peeped outside. He saw only darkness. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room and down the corridor. Suddenly, he heard some strange noise coming from the end which was the second floor's living room. He took several tentative steps forward and the noise heard became clearer. It was murmurs.  
  
He stepped into the living room and the murmurs of a woman became coherent, "Where is it, where is it, I must find it."  
  
His eyes searched frantically around the dark living room. Suddenly, he saw something moving from the corner of his eye. He moved to his left slowly and saw somebody crouched on the floor with long hair covering her face.  
  
"Where is it, where?"  
  
Ryoma did the only thing he could think of: Scream loudly, louder and the loudest he can at that moment.  
  
He bolted to the direction of his room but he bumped into something hard which stopped him. That thing felt like a pillar. Ryoma threw his arms around the pillar and whimpered with his eyes close.  
  
"Echizen, calm down." Ryoma heard Tezuka's voice. He opened his eyes and looked up into Tezuka's blank face. The light was on now. He realised that Tezuka was the pillar he was hugging.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harumi yawning. She just arrived.  
  
Ryoma looked backwards and saw that the three sisters were standing behind him.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Haruka. "What happened?"  
  
"I, I, saw, I saw somebody." Ryoma trembled and tightened his arms around Tezuka, burying his face into Tezuka's chest. Tezuka stroked his hair comfortingly.  
  
"Sorry," Haruya raised her hand apologetically. "It's my fault; I lost my earring just now, so I decided to find it instead of waiting till morning. Sorry."  
  
"Can't you on the light?" Harumi slumped onto a couch and asked sleepily.  
  
"I said I'm sorry." Haruya grumbled.  
  
Ryoma blushed, he felt so embarrassed. He would dig a hole and bury himself in it immediately if he could. "Sorry for waking all of you. I thought the murmurs were, were, sorry!" He let go of his clutch around Tezuka.  
  
Haruya who saw this, had a mischievous streak in her eyes which she kept invisible from them. She pressed her lips together in a worried fashion and said, "That's scary, I thought I heard something just now, I thought it was just my imagination but since you heard them too, that's so terrible."  
  
Immediately, Ryoma threw his arms around Tezuka again.  
  
"Ouch, what was that for?" Haruka nudged Haruya hard with her elbow.  
  
"Okay, let's go back to bed now," announced Haruka firmly.  
  
"But I haven't found my earring!"  
  
"Now," Haruka emphasized. "And Ryoma, not to worry about this house being haunted because Ai made a mistake, true, there was a woman who hanged herself but the location was five houses away from this. I confirmed it through the internet personally since I felt that it concerns you a lot. Goodnight."  
  
Haruka tugged Haruya along with a strong clasp. She made an attempt to kneel down on the floor to find her earring.  
  
"My earring!" She wailed as she was being pulled.  
  
"Night." Harumi yawned again as she followed her sisters, leaving her brothers alone.  
  
Ryoma let go of Tezuka, a blush tinted his cheeks.  
  
"Let's get you back to bed," Tezuka said.  
  
Ryoma nodded.  
WARNING! WARNING! There will be some ACTIONS in the next chapter! 


	6. Day Three: A Late Night Confrontation

Day Three - A Late Night Confrontation  
  
"Get in," said Tezuka as he lifted the blanket for Ryoma.  
  
Ryoma climbed into the blanket reluctantly and lay down. Tezuka made sure that Ryoma was comfortable before he pulled the blanket up his chin, tucking him in like a mother would.  
  
"Goodnight," said Tezuka as he turned around.  
  
"Wait, captain." Ryoma sat up and caught Tezuka's hand.  
  
Tezuka turned back to look at Ryoma. Ryoma averted his eyes to avoid Tezuka's questioning gaze. Tezuka sighed and sat down beside Ryoma; then waited patiently.  
  
"Captain, I'm sorry."  
  
"Never mind," replied Tezuka. "I know Haruya really scared you. You didn't mean it."  
  
"No, no." Ryoma said quickly, "I don't mean what happened just now. It was just that I'm apologizing for whatever I did to upset you."  
  
Unknowingly, Ryoma started to use his finger to trace the bruises on his right wrist.  
  
"Was it me?" asked Tezuka as he took Ryoma's right wrist and inspected it.  
  
Ryoma bit his lip.  
  
"I should be the one apologizing," said Tezuka softly, in a near gentle voice as he placed feather-like kisses on Ryoma's wrist. "You did nothing to upset me."  
  
Ryoma blushed and took back his hand. Tezuka's kisses felt like fire on his skin.  
  
Tezuka moved forward and pulled Ryoma into his arms. He could feel the small boy in his arms tensing. He began to massage Ryoma's back gently and mumbled softly, "Relax."  
  
Ryoma swallowed and tried his best to relax in Tezuka's arms. Though he was feeling uneasy, he didn't want to push Tezuka away. He could practically hear the beating of his heart in his ears. After a while, he finally found his voice, "So, you don't dislike me?"  
  
"I never did and never can. I was very fond of you. Too much until it was unreasonable," confessed Tezuka. "What about you?"  
  
"I can't stand the thought of you disliking me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I don't feel like myself whenever I'm around you."  
  
"May I kiss you?" asked Tezuka, tilting Ryoma's head upwards.  
  
"What?" Ryoma blushed more furiously.  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
Tezuka pressed his lips against Ryoma's. His kiss was feverish like he was going to devour all the air from Ryoma. Ryoma clutched the front of Tezuka's shirt weakly with his eyes open. He could only watch as Tezuka attacked his lips.  
  
"You should keep your eyes close," Tezuka informed him.  
  
Flabbergasted, Ryoma asked hesitantly. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Did you dislike it?" asked Tezuka, not answering his question.  
  
"I hate it." The blush on Ryoma's face betrayed him. He buried his face into Tezuka's chest, hiding his embarrassment.  
  
"You are dishonest." Tezuka smiled as he tightened his arms around Ryoma.  
  
"Captain." Ryoma looked up. "I still don't know what is happening to me. I can't understand why I am so weird while I'm around you."  
  
"I will explain to you soon. Now, it's better to keep things this way." Tezuka pressed a kiss on Ryoma's forehead.  
  
"So, I don't need to do or know anything?" asked Ryoma. He then smiled devilishly. "You are not supposed to kiss me."  
  
"I don't actually." Tezuka averted his eyes. A faint blush tinted his cheeks.  
  
"I like your kiss," Ryoma said shyly. "And, I really like you," Ryoma said quickly before he lay down and threw the blanket over his head.  
  
Tezuka smiled and pressed a kiss on the blanket where Ryoma's head was. "Good night."  
  
"Night." Came the muffled reply of Ryoma from under the blanket.  
  
Tezuka switched off the light and went out of Ryoma's room. He was a bit surprised to see Haruka leaning against the wall outside his room.  
  
"Asleep?" She asked.  
  
Tezuka nodded.  
  
"I forgot to give you this letter just now during dinner, our ex- neighbour: Aunt Ryoko found this letter sticking out from the letterbox at our old house and brought it over this evening." She handed him a white envelope.  
  
"Can't you do it tomorrow morning?" asked Tezuka puzzled by her impracticality. The big sister of Tezuka Family was always practical and productive. Nevertheless, he still reached out to take the envelope from her hand.  
  
"It's from Futada." She said after placing the envelope on Tezuka's palm. She didn't move her hand from his palm as if she was anticipating or waiting for something. She was waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Thank you." Tezuka said monotonously.  
  
"I didn't know you still kept in contact with her."  
  
"Goodnight," said Tezuka as he turned around to turn the doorknob of the door to his room.  
  
"Are you avoiding?" asked Haruka demandingly.  
  
"Why should I? Just that there's nothing more to say." Tezuka opened the door.  
  
"What about Ryoma, there's something going on between both of you," Haruka said in a matter-of-course voice.  
  
Tezuka flinched slightly but visibly. "Give me some time to sort things out first."  
  
"Okay." Haruka patted his shoulder several times and sighed before she walked away. "Goodnight."  
  
Tezuka closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. He threw himself onto the bed and lay face-down on his pillow, thinking and analysing his current situation.  
  
After he kissed Ryoma just now, he was very much sure that he had fallen in love with that boy: his younger stepbrother, but that's not the main point for him. The main problem now was: whether he was going to commit a relationship with Ryoma or leave the situation idly like this and forget about it.  
  
~ Why did you kiss me? ~  
  
He was in doubt, so he didn't tell Ryoma about his newly-found realisation. The realisation of loving him. After that 'incident' a year ago, he knew that he wasn't a good lover, a complete failure.  
  
He turned around and stared at the ceiling: his unhappy memories and the cute face of Ryoma came to haunt him alternately. He continued brooding until it was morning. He made his decision finally when the first ray of light shone into his room.  
  
He got up to wash and prepare for the day.  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
"Good morning, you are up early today," greeted Haruka. She had two eggs in her hand. "Scrambled eggs?"  
  
Tezuka nodded.  
  
"It'll be ready in a moment, please wake your sisters and Ryoma. Thank you," Haruka turned around and continued with her cooking.  
  
Tezuka stood there, refrained from moving.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"I've decided."  
  
"So, your decision is?" asked Haruka gently.  
  
"I love Ryoma and I want to be with him," confessed Tezuka certainly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Tezuka nodded.  
  
Haruka raised her hand and ruffled his hair. "My little brother now has finally grown up."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"What do you think about this?"  
  
She smiled. "I give you all my blessings and I respect your choice."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But, you have to think about a reason to explain to our parents why you swept Ryoma off his feet while they were away." She started laughing.  
  
Tezuka frowned, he had completely forgotten about his parents.  
  
~Love is blind, confusing and forgetting everything~  
  
A quote by the authoress 2nd April 2003.  
  
Authoress words: Gomen, gomen, I knew I took too long to update but pls be considerate; I am busy with school-works and presentation and everything. I practically don't have time to do anything else nowadays.  
  
I began to think that business studies will be my favourite subject. ^o^ Though I hate presentations.  
  
Anyway, I'm a little off topic now, haha. I changed the title because I think that the new title suits the story better.  
  
Beware, the plot is getting intricate. A 'girl' is going to appear next chapter. *Hint* Hint*  
  
There'll be slight yaoi hints between the *Golden Pair*  
  
I'll post the next chapter soon, most probably on Saturday!  
  
Nowadays, it's pretty depressing because of the war and the SARS disease. -_-  
  
I wonder is there any Bruneians reading my fic. I can't seem to find any yaoi-fangirls in Brunei! *_*  
  
Lastly, pls read and review. If you really like the story please review it, it makes me happy.  
  
Thank you Mi-Chan for reading the story since the beginning and had reviewed every time I update it. And many thanks to everybody who had reviewed. 


	7. Day Four Part One: Days Before Turbulenc...

Day Four - Days Before Turbulence (Part One)  
  
The week after Tezuka had made his decision of being with Ryoma was rather normal. He went to school and practices then back home, did his homework, had dinner and all those daily routine stuff. He didn't talk to Ryoma about his feelings and there were no increased intimacy between them. But, there were still slight changes in his behaviour towards Ryoma which could easily go unheeded if you were unobservant and which, Ryoma himself were unaware of.  
  
~Practice Time~  
  
"Okay, let's have some double practices, choose your partners, quickly!" yelled Ryuzaki-sensei as she clapped her hands, catching their attention. "Who's already ready, into the court!"  
  
"Hey Ryoma, seems like we are a pair again," laughed Momoshiro as he patted Ryoma's head several times before pushing him towards the court."  
  
"Wait." Tezuka put a hand on Momoshiro's shoulder. "I'll be Ryoma's partner."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked Tezuka narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Uh, no, no. Absolutely no problem," said Momoshiro immediately as he shook his head while putting up his hands.  
  
Tezuka nodded then he looked at Ryoma. "Let's go in."  
  
"Okay," answered Ryoma, failing to notice the possessiveness in Tezuka's voice.  
  
"What luck I'm in! Encountering a temperamental Captain," complained Momoshiro silently and grudgingly. He then recalled something: Tezuka had been temperamental RECENTLY. Like yesterday, when they had their 'escape from penal tea run' practice, Tezuka insisted that he was the last to arrive but he was REALLY sure that they both arrived at the same time and even landed on the same feet at the finishing line. When Ryoma tried to back him up by saying he saw that they arrived at the same time, Tezuka, without saying a word, turned around and passed him the big jug of penal tea and told him to finish it. It was a rather scary experience for him, really scary.  
  
"Momo," said Fuji as he walked towards Momoshiro.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My advice: try to keep a distance from Ryoma." Fuji smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Haha, try to figure it out yourself."  
  
"Anyway, wanna pair with me?" asked Momoshiro as he put his arm around Fuji's neck.  
  
"Nope, our opponent's them," refused Fuji as he looked at Ryoma and Tezuka. "Those lose have to drink the penal tea."  
  
"Ugh." Momoshiro turned green. "I thought you like the tea."  
  
"Of course but I want to see those lose drink the penal tea. It's funnier that way." Fuji smiled.  
  
Momoshiro felt a shiver down his spine.  
  
"I can be your partner," said Eiji who was standing next to them.  
  
"Huh? What about Oishi-senpai?" asked Momoshiro, surprised.  
  
"Well, do you want or not?"  
  
"Okay, let's go," said Momoshiro brushing his hair backwards before picking up his racket.  
  
"Are you okay, Eiji?" Fuji noticed Eiji's voice lacked his usual spirit and energy.  
  
Eiji looked back and smiled weakly. "I'm okay." Fuji nodded but didn't believe a bit of what he said.  
  
The match ended within fifteen minutes with Tezuka-Ryoma pair the winner. They were invincible together.  
  
Inui stood behind Eiji and Momoshiro who were panting and exhausted by the game.  
  
"Super Special Marvellous Deluxe Inui Juice Golden Remix, large- size," he smiled scarily. He had a big jug of liquid which was sizzling, bubbling and changing colours.  
  
"I am not going to drink that," wailed Eiji.  
  
"You lose." Inui moved forward and towards Eiji. He pointed behind him. "Look, Momo had already drunk it."  
  
Eiji turned pale when he saw Momoshiro lying on the floor with white foam dripping from his mouth.  
  
"You are mean, and, I will not drink it!" Despite all his wailings, he still put out his hand to take the jug.  
  
"Wait." Oishi walked towards them and stopped in-between. Eiji looked away. "Somehow, this has to be finished." Oishi pointed at the jug.  
  
"Yes." Inui nodded.  
  
"You said it." Oishi snatched the jug from Inui's hand and drank it without stopping until he finished.  
  
"I finished it," said Oishi weakly as he fell backwards and fainted.  
  
Tezuka sighed. "Bring him aside and we'll continue on with the matches."  
  
~After Practice~  
  
"Ryoma, let's go home," said Tezuka as he packed his racket.  
  
"I can't, I have something to do," replied Ryoma.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I have to go out for something with Momo-senpai, see you later; he's waiting for me outside!" Ryoma rushed out the door quickly, and once again failed to see the darkened face of Tezuka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Would you stop following me?" Eiji turned around angrily to face his stalker: Oishi.  
  
"I will, as soon as you tell me the reason of your weirdness," answered Oishi.  
  
"I am not weird," retorted Eiji pouting.  
  
"You are, ever since last week right after the open house party at Tezuka's house. When I asked you why, you told me that I was mean. What kind of answer is that?" cried Oishi desperately. "If I was mean, I won't take that poison on your behalf."  
  
"You." Eiji looked down staring at his shoes. "You are always gentle, caring and kind. You took good care of everybody; you try to make everyone happy, even those whom you have just met."  
  
"Thank you." Oishi blushed.  
  
"Yet, you are still mean!" cried Eiji loudly, head still bowed downwards.  
  
"You are confusing me." Oishi began rubbing his temples.  
  
"No, it's you, you are confusing me. You are giving me all those strange ideas and, and, how could you be so nice to everyone as if they are all some kind of related-people." He then continued softly. "You could hurt a lot of people like this, by your gentleness."  
  
Oishi was infuriated. He began to yell in a voice that he never knew he could. "What do you mean by that? You are the one who was giving people wrong ideas. You are always being so lovable and cute and everything, you make people fall for you and you don't know; how could you be so clueless? Don't you know that I was very much in love with you?"  
  
Oishi regretted immediately after the words left his mouth. But what done is done and there's no turning back so he chose to wait for Eiji's response, very anxiously.  
  
With his head still bowed low, Eiji walked towards Oishi and put his arms around him while resting his head against Oishi's shoulder.  
  
Though soft, Oishi could hear it clearly from Eiji: I love you too.  
  
Oishi smiled and returned the embrace.  
  
After a while. "Are we now lovers?" asked Eiji.  
  
Oishi blushed as he nodded.  
  
"Since we are now a pair, would you drink the penal tea or whatsoever Inui Juice whenever I lose starting from this moment?"  
  
Oishi paled. "That I should think over."  
  
Eiji pouted and pushed Oishi away. "You said you love me but I don't see how sincere you are!" He made a face at Oishi before turning around and walked towards the direction of his house. "Goodbye!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry! Please wait for me!" Oishi ran after Eiji.  
  
After several minutes of running, Oishi managed to catch Eiji by the arm. "I caught you."  
  
Eiji took several deep breaths before turning around to face Oishi with a wide smile. "What's with the face?" He noticed Oishi was not smiling and looked serious.  
  
"I caught you." Oishi declared softly as he cupped Eiji's face with both of his hands. He lowered his lips onto Eiji's to share their first kiss together.  
  
Their shadows merged into one under the late afternoon sun.  
  
Authoress' words: Because this chapter is too long so I have to divide them into two parts, again. Also, because I haven't finished the later part of this chapter.  
  
Ryoma being so ignorant is not Out-of-character, watch the anime and know how clueless he is outside tennis.  
  
*Hint*Hint* There's some progress in Tezuka and Ryoma's relationship in the next part, but, there's always *obstacles*.  
  
Last words: Thank you for reading and pls and review, the second part I'll put it up soon, maybe two or three days later. If I don't get enough review I might not want to continue the story. Gomen.  
  
My mood: -_- I hate exams!! 


	8. Day Four Part Two: Days Before Turbulenc...

Day Four - Days Before Turbulence (Part Two)  
  
~Home~  
  
~6:00 p.m. ~  
  
"Where is Ryoma?" asked Haruya as she threw her bag down onto the floor. "I'm exhausted, the preparations for the coming debate is real exhausting." She sat down on the sofa and switched on the television.  
  
She stared at the screen while waiting for Harumi or Tezuka to answer. They were the only people in the large living room before her. There were still no responses from them after five minutes. "Hey, where's Ryoma? He should be here, it's six and the tennis match Live from US is on."  
  
She looked backwards and saw that Tezuka was reading the newspaper while Harumi mouthed something to her.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Harumi slapped her forehead, got up from where she was sitting and pulled Haruya into the kitchen where Haruka was cooking.  
  
"What is it? I'm exhausted and stop pulling me around," complained Haruya as she leaned against the kitchen wall.  
  
"Ryoma hasn't come home yet," said Harumi. "And he had been sitting there in the living room since an hour ago, reading the same page or rather, staring at the same page of the papers. He seems and feels really scary."  
  
"Why isn't Ryoma home?" asked Haruya.  
  
"He went out with a senpai from his school - Momoshiro," answered Haruka.  
  
Haruya smiled with realization. "So, he's jealous. I knew he had something for Ryoma." She then looked at Haruka whose back was facing her. "Haruka, aren't you going to correct me?"  
  
"Correct what?" asked Haruka innocently.  
  
"My saying they as a pair of to-be-lovers," sang Haruya. "Do you know something we don't?"  
  
"Maybe." Haruka smiled as she remembered Tezuka's confession to her: I love Ryoma and I want to be with him.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"Tadaima," said Ryoma tiredly as he came into the living room. He felt a shadow on him. He looked up and saw the gloomy face of Tezuka. He straightened and stared back at Tezuka, trying hard to figure what was wrong.  
  
"You are home, had a great time?" Tezuka's voice sent chills down Ryoma's back.  
  
"Kind of," answered Ryoma carefully.  
  
"Where had you been to?" asked Tezuka as he crossed his arms. "You are being late."  
  
Suddenly Ryoma had a strange feeling that he was a wife who came home late one night and was being questioned by her possessive and jealous husband which the latter role was taken by Tezuka. Somehow, the thought of Tezuka being jealous pleased Ryoma which made him want to provoke Tezuka more.  
  
Ryoma's lips curled into a smile before he started to drawl lazily. "I was to the mall with Momo-senpai because he insisted that he needed ME to be there with him." Ryoma stopped talking suddenly in a very teasingly cliffhanging way.  
  
Tezuka's eyes narrowed and looked almost ready to snap.  
  
Ryoma then finished his sentence quickly. "He said that I must accompany him because he can't decide on what he should buy for An."  
  
"An?"  
  
"The sister of the tennis club captain from Fudomine - Tachibana An. Momo-senpai had a crush on her."  
  
"Oh." Tezuka's furrowing brows smoothened and he had visibly let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you jealous?" asked Ryoma suddenly and smiled devilishly.  
  
Though Tezuka was taken back by his question; he was still able to answer calmly. "I am."  
  
"I like that," said Ryoma as he put his arms around Tezuka slowly. He nuzzled his face against Tezuka's chest. "Do you love me? I think I do."  
  
Tezuka was shocked and dumbfounded, he never expected Ryoma to take the initiative step to make a confession before him. He quickly gathered himself together and worked out a simple reply. "I do."  
  
Tezuka then tilted Ryoma's head upwards and kissed him. He purposely made the kiss slow, letting their lips rub together sensuously. Ryoma let out a moan and Tezuka took this opportunity to dive his tongue into the depths of Ryoma's mouth, deepening the kiss. The kiss lasted for about five minutes and when Tezuka finally let go of Ryoma, he could only lean onto Tezuka weakly and panting.  
  
"You would better bath now, dinner is starting," said Tezuka after Ryoma's breathing returned to normal.  
  
Ryoma had a victorious, or rather arrogant smile on his face. "Say it again."  
  
Tezuka frowned confusedly.  
  
"Say you love me."  
  
Tezuka sighed and thought why he had fallen in love with such a devil, corrected: such a cute devil. "I love you."  
  
"Why? And when?" demanded Ryoma.  
  
"I think it had been for a long time, just that, I realized it only recently," answered Tezuka.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Do I need a reason?" asked Tezuka instead.  
  
Ryoma tilted his head to one side while using his finger to tap his cheek. "Nah, I don't think so."  
  
Tezuka smiled and used his fingers to caress Ryoma's cheek gently, enjoying its smoothness.  
  
Ryoma closed his eyes and leaned into Tezuka's touch. After a while, Ryoma caught Tezuka's hand and opened his eyes, staring straight into Tezuka's dark ones. He looked serious and frowning. "Aren't you going to ask me how I know I am in love with you?"  
  
"Probably because you know I am the only one for you," answered Tezuka.  
  
"I never knew you are so full of yourself, so extremely stuck-up," smiled Ryoma as he draped his arms around Tezuka.  
  
"I took that up from someone I love," replied Tezuka softly.  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
Haruya stormed into the kitchen and slammed the door behind her loudly startling Haruka and Harumi who were inside.  
  
"What's all the fuss, you look so worked up," asked Harumi.  
  
"Listen to me, you won't believe what I saw just now," cried Haruya as she shook Harumi. "I saw Kunimitsu and Ryoma kissing in the living room."  
  
Harumi squealed. "Really, really?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Haruya.  
  
"Oh, so Kunimitsu finally made a move," said Haruka gently, despite all the excitements from her sisters. "Good for them."  
  
"Eh, you mean you knew there was REALLY something between them," complained Haruya unhappily. "You are so mean for not telling us!"  
  
"Well, they will tell if they want to, and before they do so, we just have to act normal, like we know or see nothing" said Haruka. "Understood?"  
  
Haruya and Harumi nodded, still giggling.  
  
~Dinner Time~  
  
Haruka laid out the plates for dinner while humming a song. She felt happy for her brothers. She had to admit that the two looked great together!  
  
Suddenly she heard the doorbell ringing. Immediately she put down everything in her hands to answer the door.  
  
"I'm coming." She opened the door and right away she was pulled into a tight embrace.  
  
"Darling, we are home!" Came her mother's voice from above.  
  
"It's nice to be back home! Hi, Haruka. We bought you a lot of souvenirs." said Echizen Nanjiroh as he put down their luggage. "Your friend's outside."  
  
"Come in, Mayuna," said Tezuka Mai as she let go of her daughter and went out of the door, later coming back, tugging a girl along into the room. "I saw her standing outside when we came back. Mayuna, you should have just rung the doorbell! "  
  
Haruka looked at the petite Japanese girl in Kimono, long raven hair, soft brown eyes and unmistakably: Futada Mayuna - her brother's ex- girlfriend.  
  
She could feel the calmness before a storm.  
  
~Interlude: How Ryoma found out he was in love with Tezuka~  
  
"Ryoma, is this a cute necklace or this bracelet nice?" asked Momoshiro as he rummaged the shelves. "Give me some comments, won't ya?"  
  
"Hmm, just buy anything, can't you? I want to go home," complained Ryoma as he crossed his arms. He was feeling very restless and impatient, the only thought that was going on in his mind was: to go home. The face of Tezuka which kept appearing in his mind didn't help at all.  
  
"You look really sick," Momoshiro smirked ambiguously. "You look like you are struck by the common phenomena: Lovesick."  
  
"Love can be sick?" asked Ryoma blankly.  
  
"You are really zero outside tennis," said Momoshiro sympathetically as he patted Ryoma's head several times. "Love would fly away if you are going to stay as vague as this!"  
  
"What about you!" retorted Ryoma unhappily. "So, how did you know you are in love with Tachibana Ru?"  
  
"It's Tachibana An," Corrected Momoshiro. "First, it was just blushes when we touch. Whenever we came in skin contact accidentally, I could feel my pulse race and colours are rushing to my cheeks!"  
  
"Then you know you are in love with her?"  
  
Momoshiro sighed. "Of course not. It was when I began to miss her whenever I don't see her then I know I'm lovesick. Not only that, I am worried of how she would think of me, whether I will make her happy when I do this, or will she be upset when I do that. There are some more symptoms, do you need more explanations?"  
  
"Momo-senpai, I think I understand now," said Ryoma softly as a realisation struck him and Tezuka appeared in his mind. "Could you make it quick, I want to go home early."  
  
"Give me a second, won't you!" wailed Momoshiro as he began to rummage the shelves more fiercely.  
  
~End of Day Four~  
  
Authoress' words: At last another chapter's done. At last the *devil* had appeared, wonder what'll happen next!!  
  
I want to ask you readers a question: whether you want this story to have a lemon or not, tell me your answer in the reviews.  
  
Lastly, pls review and same old dialogue: I won't write another chapter if I don't get enough reviews -_- Gomen  
  
Actually this story was meant to be a short one, I never expected it to get so long ^o^  
  
My business studies teacher might kill me, if she found that I'm busily typing yaoi fanfictions instead of doing her notes!! Believe me or not, English is not my mother tongue and my story-writing skills improved because I typed fanfics! ^O^ 


	9. Day Five – I have faith in you

Day Five - I have faith in you  
  
"Hello, Haruka, It's been such a long time, isn't it?" greeted Mayuna as she bowed down in a very low and ceremonious way. "How are you?"  
  
"Good evening Mayuna." Haruka recovered from her shock very quickly, calming herself, she then replied with implication while giving an equally elegant and ceremonious bow, "Life's never been better. Thank you, and you?"  
  
Mayuna raised her brow slightly in a very careful manner so it won't mar the serene beauty she displayed on her face. "Fine, thank you. Hopefully it will get better since I came back here for a new start. You will wish me luck won't you?"  
  
"Of course," replied Haruka when their eyes met as they straightened themselves, staring at each other; Haruka with an unreadable expression on her face while Mayuna had a smile on her lips which didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"Girls, girls!" cried Haruka's mother Mai as she finally realized something was very wrong between them. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course we are, mum, how can we not? Right, Mayuna?" said Haruka as she hugged Mayuna. She then whispered in a low voice, only loud enough for Mayuna to hear, "Why did you come back?"  
  
"Just that we haven't seen each other for a while, we need some time to adjust." Mayuna told Mai before raising her hands and returned the embrace then answered the whispered question softly, "To take back what belongs to me."  
  
Though Mai wasn't totally convinced that nothing was wrong between the girls, she decided to leave things that way - it's a teenagers' problem after all, no point having a mother to intervene, let the kids settle themselves, she decided. "We have not eaten anything yet since this afternoon, do you have any dinner left, Haruka?"  
  
"Actually, we were just getting started; I will now go and lay extra pairs of chopsticks and bowls," said Haruka.  
  
"You'd better do it quick, I'm starving!" said Nanjiroh as he placed a hand on his newly-wed wife's shoulder. "Aren't we?"  
  
"Anything you say, darling," replied Mai with a giggle, then she turned her attention towards Mayuna, "Care to join us for dinner?"  
  
Mayuna shook her head. "Thank you but my chauffer will be arriving soon, I told him to come and pick me up at the park round the corner."  
  
"Too bad, I was hoping that you could stay for a while more. I want to talk to you about so many things," said Mai regretfully as she took Mayuna's hand in hers.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be dropping by very soon (She sneaked a glance at Haruka), very soon, probably this Wednesday," said Mayuna reassuringly. "But before I go, could I talk to Kunimitsu?"  
  
"Of course Mayuna. Haruka, could you please call you brother?" said Mai.  
  
Haruka reluctantly turned around and before she could take the first step, she heard footsteps and excited voices.  
  
"Mum, Uncle Nanjiroh, you are home. We saw your car downstairs!" Harumi stepped into the doorway excitedly with a big smile but when she saw Mayuna, her smile faded abruptly. Mai who noticed this change of expression on Harumi's face said nothing but a thoughtful frown formed on her face.  
  
"Hello, Harumi," greeted Mayuna.  
  
"Hi." Replied Harumi with a rather strained smile.  
  
The remaining footsteps neared and the rest of the family appeared. Like Harumi, their expressions changed when they saw Mayuna, all except for Ryoma.  
  
"Mayuna," muttered Tezuka softly.  
  
"Kunimitsu," said Mayuna. "It's been a long time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Park~  
  
"Sorry for making you wait with me and missing your dinner," said Mayuna as she sat on a swing. "When we were younger we used to go to the park together very often. I like it very much when I sit on the swing like this and then you will push me from behind. The feeling of the wind brushing against my face is very nice."  
  
Tezuka didn't reply, instead he settled down on the swing next to Mayuna. He neither spoke nor move and a heavy and uncomfortable silence draped around them. "Could you tell me why did you come back?"  
  
"Mr. Jin is being late, I wonder when will he arrive?" said Mayuna, totally ignoring Tezuka's question. "I thought my father said he was a really good and punctual chauffer."  
  
"Mayuna," said Tezuka in a very low voice as he looked at her.  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Mayuna let out a sigh. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Tezuka nodded.  
  
"I came back for you."  
  
Tezuka remained expressionless.  
  
"I thought I hated your downright serious attitude and face but that time, all the while I was in France, all I could think about was you and the rare affections you showed," said Mayuna softly, her eyes filled with emotions.  
  
Tezuka frowned.  
  
Mayuna put out her hand and placed her fingers on the spot where Tezuka's brows furrowed. "I missed your frown too."  
  
"What about that French boy?"  
  
Mayuna began to laugh. "Actually he was just a good friend, I asked him to put up an act for me."  
  
"An act?" repeated Tezuka confusedly.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to provoke you, I wanted you to realize that I have a lot of options other than you. I wanted you to pay more attention to me. I want you to appreciate me and let you know that you may lose me if you are not careful," said Mayuna averting her gaze. "I guess the plan backfired, instead of begging me to stay, you gave me your blessings. I comforted myself that this is not the end so I flew to France and waited, waiting for you to come."  
  
"Nothing could be done anymore," stated Tezuka firmly. "There's no possibility that we could get back together."  
  
"Why?" asked Mayuna plainly, neither sad nor furious.  
  
"I already have another."  
  
Mayuna smiled. "I know. that adorable boy isn't it? I saw you that day, the first day you moved to this house, at the supermarket, the way you looked at him is so 'obvious'. I came back that day and was planning to visit you but after that scene in the supermarket, I changed my mind after much debating. Nevertheless, I stood outside your house for a long time." She then added, "The way you look at him made me feel so jealous."  
  
"So it's you." Said Tezuka. "I should have guessed. That time, Ryoma did say he saw someone outside. I should have realized, you are the only woman I know who likes to wear kimono."  
  
Mayuna shook her head. "I hate wearing kimonos, but a very long time ago, you said I look beautiful in one."  
  
"This shows that we don't suit each other, or even know each other."  
  
"But I can make myself suit you, you like mountain-climbing and camping, then I'll follow you. You like fishing, I'll learn how to for you," said Mayuna stubbornly.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"You'll realize one day that I'm the best."  
  
Nothing could change Mayuna's mind. No matter what Tezuka said, she managed to find an answer to retort or argue. Tezuka was very glad when Mayuna's chauffer finally arrived because their conversation was giving him a serious headache. Mayuna was a really determined and stubborn girl, once she decided on something, very rarely she would change her mind and Tezuka who had known her for years knew it. Moreover, she 'would' do anything to get her way. Nothing he could say or do would help. He 'CAN' feel disaster ahead him, how could he explain this to Ryoma? Their relationship was still budding after all.  
  
Without realizing, Tezuka had already arrived home and was greeted by Haruka who seemed to be waiting for him in the doorway.  
  
"How's it?" asked Haruka straightforwardly.  
  
Tezuka shook his head. "Not very good."  
  
Haruka sighed. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. But I suggest you'd better talk to Ryoma."  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" asked Tezuka, anxiety written all over his face.  
  
"I saw Haruya coming out of Ryoma's room just now. I think she had talked to him a bit." Haruka paused. "About Mayuna, most probably."  
  
Tezuka sighed. "I'm going upstairs."  
  
Haruka called after him. "You have not eaten dinner; I've left some food for you in the microwave."  
  
"Thank you," replied Tezuka without looking back. Things were getting complicated, his sister -Haruya, had the tendency to exaggerate things and jumping to conclusions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tezuka stopped in front of Ryoma's bedroom door and knocked, after a while a reply came from inside. "Come in."  
  
Tezuka turned the doorknob and entered the room to find Ryoma holding a racket in his hand, admiring it.  
  
"Ryoma."  
  
Ryoma looked up and smiled. "You came in at the right moment. Look at this racket! My dad bought this for me while he was in England." He passed the racket to Tezuka.  
  
Tezuka held the racket for a while, inspecting it before he commented. "Very good grip, the weight is not too heavy. It is a very fine racket." He passed the racket back to Ryoma who continued to admire the masterpiece in his hand.  
  
Tezuka looked at Ryoma who was unaware of his captain's stares. He was swinging the racket in his hand, enjoying the feeling his new racket was giving him.  
  
"Ryoma, did Haruya tell you anything?"  
  
Ryoma stopped swinging. "Yes, she told me that girl just now was your girlfriend before."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I have to be careful of her because she was a scheming witch, and Haruya mentioned something about your arm's injury."  
  
"Anymore?"  
  
Ryoma shook his head. "I stopped her from continuing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'd rather hear it from you." Ryoma balanced the racket against the wall, before he approached Tezuka to put his arms around the taller boy's waist. "If anything needs to be heard, it will be told: my aunt used to say that very often. If I need to know anything, I'm sure that you'll tell me."  
  
"If I lied to you?" asked Tezuka, not really meaning what he said.  
  
"You won't." Ryoma looked up and met Tezuka's eyes. "I have faith in you."  
  
That's it; the look on Ryoma's face finally did the trick, the self- control Tezuka had was thrown off by Ryoma's trusting yet innocently- seducing expression. He lowered his lips onto Ryoma's urgently.  
  
Ryoma suddenly found himself trapped in Tezuka's intense passion. He couldn't breathe because the kiss was devouring his every breath and energy. Just as he felt that he was going to faint, Tezuka's demanding lips left his. He could breathe again. He opened his eyes to meet Tezuka's. "I love you."  
  
"Do you have anything to tell me," asked Ryoma, taking several deep breaths.  
  
"Nothing much, just that I want you to know; the only person I love is you, now and then. I love you." Tezuka swore sincerely, never breaking eyes contact with Ryoma.  
  
Ryoma grinned victoriously. "Just remember what you said." And, he pulled Tezuka down for another scorching kiss.  
  
Things got out of hand when Ryoma moaned into Tezuka's mouth and his hands caught the collar of Tezuka's shirt, pulling him closer. Both of them lost their balance and fell onto Ryoma's bed nearby. Their lips never once parted.  
  
Tezuka moved from Ryoma's lips to his earlobe, and from there he trailed kisses down the smaller boy's neck. Ryoma giggled, finding Tezuka's ministrations rather ticklish. But when Tezuka stopped at the nape of his neck, the ticklish feeling changed into something very different, especially when Tezuka started to lick and bite, his breath warm against Ryoma's bare neck. Ryoma shuddered and suddenly felt his trousers getting tighter.  
  
Tezuka unbuttoned the first few buttons of Ryoma's shirt, revealing the silky skin beneath it. He allowed his tongue to glide along the creamy skin, before engulfing a nipple with his mouth. He nibbled the nub tentatively while one of his hands slipped into Ryoma's shorts.  
  
~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~^O^  
  
I know, I know! It's such a cliff-hanger but I can't help it, it's just too tempting to leave it hanging like that. Well, liked my story? Please Review then I'll continue!  
  
My apologies and thanks: Sorry for taking so long to update, I bet most of you thought I gave up, but no, since people reviewed. Thanx!! As long as people review, I'll keep on writing!!!  
  
^O^I think I am going to continue my Rurouni Kenshin fic again after leaving it idle for so long! 


	10. Day Six Souls do speak

Day Six – Souls do speak

Ryoma merely gasped and grasped the front of Tezuka's shirt tightly when he felt the latter's hand reached for his erection, being as inexperienced in such sexual matters as he was, he began to whimper when the warmth of a large hand engulfed his desire. As the strokes intensified, he arched his back and cried out uncontrollably. All the while, Tezuka looked at him with his usual stoic expression, yet his eyes betrayed the emotions that stirred within him, those glassy orbs that used to be perpetually tranquil burnt with lust.

The heat they felt in their bodies seemed to have actually surged from the deepest depths of the soul, the need to feel each other's flesh was so strong that despite Ryoma's lust-induced haze, he began fumbling with Tezuka's buttons with unsteady fingers. Realising his need, Tezuka helped Ryoma in this task which was extremely difficult at the moment because his fingers were also trembling so hard, and the fact that he was using only one hand didn't help either. His other hand was still upon Ryoma's erection, pleasuring him.

Exasperated, Tezuka removed his hand from the body he desired with scorching intensity and removed his shirt then quickly proceeded to his lower garments. He was being uncharacteristically untidy before the control of lust as he hurled the pile of clothes to the far end of the room, it hit the wall with a thud before sliding to the floor in a messy heap.

Tears of frustration graced the cheeks of Ryoma when Tezuka removed his hand, and denied him of his pleasure, so when Tezuka leaned back down to kiss him once more, he practically pleaded into their kiss, "Touch me again."

Removing his lips from the red swollen lips to trace the outline of his younger to-be lover's earlobe, he whispered gently, attempting to sooth Ryoma, "Don't worry, I'll do everything as you say." His breath sending shivers down Ryoma's spine, adding stress to his already very tight trousers.

"Take off my clothes." Ryoma who though was inexperienced was blatant at his opinions, for he was never one who would be afraid to voice his thoughts, and Tezuka was more than glad to comply. Removing all the hindrance that prevented further intimacy, Ryoma finally realised what in the world was the hard object that was pressing against his thigh earlier. He finally had the nerve to blush at their state of nakedness.

Unable to look into Tezuka's devouring eyes or anywhere on Tezuka's body, especially a certain part that was poking the insides of his thigh, he closed his eyes. However, the sound of Tezuka chuckling made his eyes snapped open, his ears must be tricking him because his captain would never chuckle this way.

His eyes indeed opened to a very amused Tezuka who made a comment, "Is my body such a disappointment to you that you have to close your eyes?"

"Definitely not!" He arched himself upwards in an attempt to throw his arms around Tezuka and embrace him, wanting to clarify to Tezuka clearly that he was just taken aback and as much as he wanted to deny – he was shy. When do you usually see a Ryoma feeling shy? Close to none before tonight.

What he had not expected was, his sudden action would cause his own erection to rub against his captain's washboard stomach and cause a sliding friction between his thigh and Tezuka's erection. Ryoma fell back to the bed panting, and Tezuka fared no better.

Both were needy, and eager to satisfy their libido, yet Tezuka felt the need to voice his question before continuing, "Ryoma, are you sure you want to do this?"

Through half lidded eyes, Ryoma nodded. That was all Tezuka needed.

Parting the younger boy's legs with his knees, he positioned himself between the lithe body, their weeping erections touching ever so gently. Ryoma shuddered at the touch yet unconsciously arched his hips, silently pleading for more.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer with Ryoma behaving in such a way and looking simply sensual, he lowered his entire weight onto the lithe body, causing no less friction to their strained and hardened arousals. When their erections aligned, he began rocking himself against the boy in a slow rhythmic pace, wanting to make their first love-making as long as possible.

First, gasps left Ryoma's lips then it turned to whimpers, as Tezuka increased his pace. Suddenly he felt a tighten sensation in his body, like he was compressed and about to explode, both hands shot up to grip Tezuka's shoulders. His breathing quickened and became shallower, as if it never really did reach his lungs. For a moment he thought he would die of suffocation or from the immense pleasure he felt at his groins.

Feeling the tenseness of his younger lover's body, Tezuka knew that Ryoma's climax is near, and his too. He grunted and rocked himself against the young body harder, the bed beneath the two lovers creaked in protest. Several more quick thrusts, they came together. The seeds of their desires covering their stomach and their now flaccid flesh between their legs. Falling onto the space beside Ryoma, Tezuka felt a deep contentment as he pulled Ryoma into his embrace, throwing a blanket over their naked bodies. Enjoying the afterglow of their first sexual experience. Alternating between planting kisses on Ryoma's forehead and stroking the silky hair.

Feeling the same contentment as Tezuka has, Ryoma fell asleep soon afterwards, in the arms of his bellowed captain and using the said captain's chest as a pillow. Words were not needed at this moment. Perhaps the only 'one' with a question in mind would be Karupin, who was in the room the whole time, unsure yet curious of what the two boys were doing.

Tilting its head to the right, he let out a small meow for the umpteenth time this evening. The two occupants were too busy to notice the questioning meowing sounds he made. Apparently, even Ryoma had forgotten the cat who shared his room.

Karupin being very smart actually knew that he wouldn't be able to ask his master about what he was doing, began to prepare for his own slumber by jumping up to the bed and settling down at spot near their feet, moments later drifted off to cats' slumber land. Instead of, continuing to brood over the formerly said question.

How did he know that he wouldn't be able to ask his question? You ask?

Silly! All smart cats know cats can't speak the human tongue! – A famous quote by a cat that insisted on remaining anonymous and only willing to be revealed as Mr. K.

The morning after their first lovemaking was an awkward one. Questioning glances were shot at them by their parents, seeing that both boys had no intention of explaining why was Tezuka spending the night over in Ryoma's room, they decided to voice their thoughts, not out of disapproval but rather out of mere curiosity.

Both Nanjiroh and Mai were surprised however most of all, feeling glad at them getting along so well. They are a family after all, in order for a reconstituted family to work, getting along is a real big issue. However, that didn't stop them from wondering because the last time they checked, their relationship were rather strictly of captain and a junior.

"Are you feeling scared of the dark, little baby," Nanjiroh began teasing Ryoma as he moved over to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Of course not!" Ryoma pushed his father's hand away with a scowl. " We were just…."

Two pairs of eyes locked onto two boys. "So?" Mai started.

Suddenly, Harumi and Haruya burst into giggles, and even Haruka's face twisted in an attempt to suppress her laughter. "They were studying." Harumi provided an answer.

"Really?" Mai asked suspiciously as a brow raised, her eyes wandering from one boy to another.

Both boys nodded with eyes cast downwards, trying to hide their uneasiness by poking at their food. Whether the restlessness was from their mother's prying glance or from the recurring memory of their activities the night before, that was only known to the two boys.

Harumi and Haruya burst into even harder giggles, and Haruka gave up her futile attempt at stopping herself from laughing, joined the two laughing girls. They winked at the two boys in a way that made the two boys feel that somehow their sisters knew they had consummate their relationship.

Despite the embarrassment they felt, both boys managed to finish their breakfast without choking. Upon finishing the last from their plate, both boys scrambled to their feet and made way to the door after saying brief goodbyes.

They walked in silence in the direction of the school, signs of embarrassment still evident on their face by the crimson tint. When they reached the last corner before their school comes into view, Tezuka suddenly turned around and pressed a soft kiss on Ryoma's forehead, straightening himself quickly after he said into Ryoma's ear, "You must be the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Ryoma returned to the smug prodigy he always was, and grinned victoriously, "So, you mean to say, you are completely enchained to me?"

Tezuka raised a brow, not answering the question.

Ryoma stepped closer and purred seductively, " You know I prefer you looking dishevelled and messy like last night." A pink tongue dart out to lick the lower lip sensuously.

The sensations still fresh from last night, rekindled in Tezuka as he growled into Ryoma's ear, "Don't tempt me."

"I love it when you lose control." Not caring this was early in the morning and anybody might be here any moment to witness their flirtations, Ryoma stood tiptoed and offered his captain his lips.

Needing no more encouragement, Tezuka pulled Ryoma into one of the alleyways and made sure that they were in a secluded enough spot, began to ravish the lips he could never get tired of.

For the first time in Tezuka's life, he was late for school. The disciplinary supervisor looked as if she was about to faint from shock when she had to take down Tezuka's name in the book that recorded morning latecomers.

However the wind was pleasant that morning, and everything seemed like it was tinted rose colour, so Tezuka wasn't bothered that, however, he made a mental note to himself not to succumb to the little devil so easily next time. Even the thought of Ryoma, made his heart grew fonder. Though, there was no change in his outward appearance, something within him had definitely became different and the first one to point that out was none other that Fuji --- nothing escapes his eyes, though he never seems to keep his eyes open.

"Did something interesting happen to you for the past week?" Fuji said blatantly, not bothering to sound tactful.

"No," Tezuka lied, as he opened his book. Their teacher for History was down with a sudden cold so the period was made into private study time. Most students opted for activities outside the classroom so the room was almost deserted.

Fuji opened his eyes and smirked, this is always a bad sign. "I know even if you don't tell me anything. It concerns a certain first year."

It takes a lot to irritate Tezuka but at this moment he had the sudden urge to wring his hands around Fuji's neck. "What do you suppose you are saying?"

Fuji merely smiled, as he sat up. "I think I'm going to the library, had a book I wanted to borrow."

He turned around to look at Tezuka when he reached the door, "May I quote something I read from the book?"

Tezuka nodded.

"Your soul speaks on behalf of you if words failed your lips, and its shell, that is your flesh and skin, convey what was said ever so frankly."

With that he left the room.

Tezuka regretted not strangling Fuji when he had the chance.

During practice that afternoon, Fuji repeatedly made comments with underlying meanings, when most of the regulars had not caught what were the 'words" within the spoken words, Inui who had a keen sense on such matters certainly did.

For the rest of the afternoon, he could feel Inui's eyes travelling back and forth from him and Ryoma, the eerily gleaming spectacles and his smile certainly made Tezuka felt uncomfortable.

Another week had passed, and with so much in his hands, for instance trying his best to make sure Inui wasn't spying on him and Ryoma when they were alone and to prepare for the upcoming school festival, Tezuka had practically forgotten about Mayuna.

The storm always comes after a deceiving calmness.

While he was walking down the hall to meet Ryoma for lunch, a teacher stopped him and asked him whether he could take some time a show a new student around school, him being the president of the student council and all.

When the rather plump teacher stepped aside, to reveal the petite form of the new female student. Tezuka inwardly cursed.

"Hello." Mayuna said, as she made a bow. "I would be glad if you could show me around the school."

TBC

Words--- This is for SnowMage and many others whose encouragement and kicks brought me out of my slumber. Please Read and Review, it really helps when you do so. Really, though I'm really SLOW at updating. College definitely is not heaven. It has been a long time since I last wrote the previous chapter hopefully you still find my writing enjoyable. Thank you.


End file.
